


Please Remember

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know you. I'm sorry." In which Cruz doesn't remember the amazing life he shared with Lulu. Obviously AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Remember

**Please Remember**  
  
 **Pairing:** Lulu and Cruz  
 **Word count:** 999  
  
“I don’t know you. I’m sorry,” he said, splaying his hands out awkwardly over his unshaven face.   
  
She had spent weeks at his bedside following the accident only for him to wake up and ask who she was. It had broken her heart but no more so than the words he had just uttered. Because she felt he might as well be saying, “I don’t _want_ to know you”.   
  
She wanted to beg him to remember her, to at least try. Say to him, _don’t you remember the first time we made love? It was my nineteenth birthday and you were so worried my dad or my brothers were going to find out I was over at your place. And remember you sang me happy birthday in Spanish? And please remember the way you ran your fingers through my hair when you kissed me. Remember I said that you made me feel like a grownup woman; someone worthy of you and you said I was. You made me believe it too. And please remember when I said I loved you back and that I would never forget the way you made me feel …  
  
So how? How could you forget me?_  
  
But all those words died on her lips. She refused to be that emotionally clingy, needy woman she had seen for too many years in the mirror. She had done that routine in the past and things had never turned out well for her because of it.   
  
When she looked into Cruz’s dark eyes and saw no recognition there, none of the passion and love he used to look at her with, her heart broke all over again.  
  
Their relationship had been an accident - _a fluke_ ; a beautiful, but perfect accident. It seemed so ironic that it should all end because of another, different sort of accident. Cruz hadn’t been wearing his seatbelt. _What kind of cop didn’t wear his seatbelt - especially during a high speed chase? How could you be so stupid?_ She wanted to ask that too. _Didn’t you know how much I needed you? Didn’t you care?_  
  
Again her desperate thoughts went uncommunicated. Lulu held back tears as best as she could as she whispered, “Its okay, I understand.”  
  
Of course she didn’t. She didn’t understand it at all. Why wouldn’t he try? It had been two months since the accident. The least he could do was try and make an effort to remember her. She didn’t want to be abandoned by him. He was the love of her life. She had thought that many, many times before with other men, but it had been different with him because she had known without a doubt by the things he said and the way he acted towards her that he thought they were equals and in her relationships, she had always been on such shaky ground. She had never felt she had firm footing until Cruz came into her life and pretty much just took her by surprise.  
  
She had been fired as Kate Howard’s assistant once Maxie Jones got her way and had been looking for a job. Lucky suggested she train to be a 911 operator and while the idea hadn’t thrilled her she felt she should try it, finally do something to prove that she just could do anything at all.  
  
She remembered the first time she really spoke to, and noticed, Cruz. She had sent him out on a domestic disturbance case and he and Detective Harper had returned looking dejected and ill hours later. Lulu couldn’t help but ask what had happened and Cruz had said, _“Everything. Everything you think you’re prepared for in this line or work but really never are …”_  
  
It turned out that the wife who had made the distress call to say her husband had a gun and was taunting her and her children with it, had taken the bullet to avoid having her kids in the line of fire. Lulu had looked into his gentle brown eyes and saw such pain there. She told him to go home and rest but he had said “no”; that he wouldn’t sleep with those images in his head anyway.  
  
So during her break she had brought him coffee and a donut and they had talked and talked for a long time, until Mac Scorpio told her to get back to her post.   
  
Many other nights following that, Cruz would come into the police station after another gruesome find and just sit at his desk for a moment, trying to regain his equilibrium and she would still bring him his favorite donut and coffee. And it had all started from there …  
  
She remembered their first kiss in the hallway at the station’s Christmas party and the way Lucky almost caught them but he pulled her into a room before they were spotted and they kissed some more. When he kissed her that first time, Lulu just knew. Knew somehow that they were going to make it.   
  
But of course, she should have known how wrong she was.  
  
“Lulu, I’m sorry,” he said again.  
  
Lulu nodded. “I know. I know.” I am too, she thought.  
  
She stood slowly and walked to the door of his small, cramped apartment. _Remember me,_ she thought. _Please remember me someday and come for me because I will be waiting for you._  
  
But once again, she didn’t say that. She reached for the doorknob and then felt his warm hand slide over hers, holding it there for a brief, electric second. “I don’t remember you, Lulu- I just know that you have the bluest eyes, and the sweetest heart, and the deepest emotions, and the saddest face I’ve ever seen. I don’t remember but maybe one day …"  
  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she said softly and then withdrawing her hand, walked out of his house for what she was sure was the very last time.


End file.
